ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/All Dogs Go to Heaven 2
All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 is a 1996 American animated musical romance comedy-drama film produced and released by DreamWorks Pictures, United Artists, Metro-Goldywn-Mayer and Goldcrest Films. Serving as a sequel to DreamWorks' 1989 animated film All Dogs Go to Heaven, it is directed by Paul Sabella and Larry Leker. Dom DeLuise (the original voice actor for Itchy) reprises his role from the first film, while Burt Reynolds, Judith Barsi, Vic Tayback and Melba Moore are replaced by Charlie Sheen, Lacey Chabert, Ernest Borgnine and Bebe Neuwirth, respectively. Barsi was replaced by Chabert due to her murder in 1988, while Tayback was replaced by Borgnine due to his death from a myocardial infarction in 1990. New characters are voiced by Sheena Easton and George Hearn. The film is notable for being DreamWorks Animation's first legitimate sequel film. The film was released on March 29, 1996. Don Bluth, the director of the original film, had no involvement with it. It was the second of only two theatrical sequels to a Don Bluth film to not involve Bluth himself, the first being An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, as 13 sequels to The Land Before Time and a single sequel to The Secret of NIMH were direct-to-video releases along with two sequels of An American Tail in 1998-2000. The film received mixed reviews but was widely loved by audiences. This was MGM's last theatrically released animated film until Igor (2008) and it was its last animated film to be co-produced with DreamWorks Studios. It had a DVD double feature release with the first film on March 14, 2006 and January 18, 2011. It was also released on Blu-ray on March 29, 2011. Plot In 1940, a year after the events of the first movie, Charlie B. Barkin welcomes his friend, Itchy Itchiford, to Heaven, but states he is disillusioned by the afterlife. Carface Caruthers, their old enemy, steals Gabriel's Horn and attempts to pass through the Pearly gates using the music they perform in order to open it so he can leave Heaven with the horn, but it closes on him to protect it from being stolen. He winds up getting stuck on it when he tries to head to the other side and then pops himself out of it. Before heading to Earth, he tries to take off his uniform, but knocks the horn down to Earth, causing him to dive into the purple cloud hole and catch it before it lands into the ocean, but loses it after getting hit by an airplane and sucked into the engines. Continuing to fall to Earth, he sees that the horn lands in New Orleans. The angels are alerted of the horn's theft by Annabelle, the heading angel, who sends Charlie and Itchy to Earth to save it, and gives them one miracle to use. Upon arrival in New Orleans, they discover themselves as ghosts and therefore unable to interact with the physical world. At a tavern where Charlie flirts with a smooth-talking and gorgeous Irish Setter named Sasha La Fleur, Carface appears in a corporeal form granted by a red dog collar created by Red, an elderly dog fortune teller who gives Charlie and Itchy equivalent collars effective for a single day. Shortly thereafter, unbeknownst to the duo, Red reveals his true form as the Devil himself, who intends to take the horn for himself with Carface's help. Charlie and Itchy meet Sasha and reunite with their old friend Anne-Marie, who ran away from home to becoming a street performer. Before leaving for "Easy Street", Charlie uses his miracle in the form of a lustful kiss (which Sasha is angered by) to grant Sasha the ability to use the sense to find the horn, despite she’s not an angle. Upon seeing the horn being taken into a police station, they retrieve it, with Carface failing to steal it from them. Refusing to return to Heaven, Charlie conceals it in a lobster trap. After arriving Easy Street, they entertain an audience with magic tricks, but a rainstorm and Anne-Marie falling into a fountain ruins the act. At the dock (from the first film), Anne-Marie finally reveals her belief that her adoptive parents, who are expecting a new baby, would care less for her once it's born; but is persuaded otherwise by Charlie. As Charlie and Sasha embrace, his collar vanishes, and he and Itchy become ghosts again. Carface then kidnaps Anne-Marie and demands that Charlie bring Gabriel's horn to an abandoned prison, and give it to the Devil in exchange for Anne-Marie's life. Determined to fulfill his promise to get Anne-Marie home, Charlie approaches the Devil, who presses him to give him the horn. He does so, and the Devil uses it to capture Heaven's angels and send them to Earth in the prison cells, including Annabelle. Charlie, Itchy, Sasha and Anne-Marie battle the Devil and steal the horn, which Charlie plays to free the angels and send the Devil back to Hell. Carface comes out of hiding and attempts to downplay his involvement. However, he does offer a genuine apology, hoping to finally make peace with Charlie. However, the Devil returns and drags Carface into Hell, which reveals to everyone that Carface unknowingly sold his soul to him in exchange for his collar. Charlie gives the horn back to Annabelle in exchange for his life and says yet another goodbye to Itchy, who decides to remain in Heaven. After he reunites with Sasha and Anne-Marie, they head back to New Orleans where Anne-Marie returns and reconciles with her parents. Her mother is relieved that she is alive and explains she has been worried about her and says just because she is pregnant does not mean she does not love her and that they are a family. They then adopt Charlie and Sasha, and the two share a kiss, happy with their new life together. Voice cast * Charlie Sheen as Charlie B. Barkin. **Jesse Corti provided the singing voice for Charlie. * Dom DeLuise as Itchy Itchiford * Lacey Chabert as Anne-Marie * Sheena Easton as Sasha la Fleur * George Hearn as Red/The Devil * Ernest Borgnine as Carface Caruthers * Bebe Neuwirth as Annabelle * Wallace Shawn as Labrador MC * Hamilton Camp as Gavin * Dan Castellaneta as Tall Customs Dog * Pat Corley as Officer McDowell * Bobby Di Cicco and Annette Helde as Kate and Harold * Marabina Jaimes as Officer Reyes * Tony Jay as Reginald * Jim Cummings as Jingles * Maurice LaMarche as Lost & Found Officer * Steve Mackall as Short Customs Dog * Kevin Michael Richardson as Ace the St. Bernard, Officer Andrews Soundtrack A soundtrack album was released on the same day as the film's theatrical release, featuring music composed by Mark Watters. The track listing is as follows. # Main Title: Heavenly Ceremony (instrumental) # It's Too Heavenly Here (Jesse Corti) # Count Me Out (Sheena Easton) # My Afghan Hairless (Jim Cummings) # It Feels So Good to Be Bad (George Hearn and Ernest Borgnine) # On Easy Street (Jesse Corti, Lacey Chabert and Dom DeLuise) # I Will Always Be With You (movie - Sheena Easton and Jesse Corti) # Gabriel's Horn/New Arrivals (instrumental) # Carface Steals the Horn/Charlie Volunteers (instrumental) # Police Chase (instrumental) # Red's Transformation (instrumental) # We Meet Anne-Marie (instrumental) # Battle for Gabriel's Horn (instrumental) # Family Reunion/It's Too Heavenly Here (Reprise) (instrumental) # I Will Always Be With You (End Title - pop version - Helen Darling and Danny Frazier) Production Following the success of the home video release of the first film, development of a sequel started in 1992. Originally, Don Bluth, who had partnered with Dora Wilson on both the original film and the then-developing The Pebble and the Penguin, was set to direct the sequel but TBD. TBD TBD Ernest Borgnine, who was originally reportedly considered for voicing Carface in the original film before being replaced by Vic Tayback, was again choosen to voice Carface in the sequel. TBD TBD David Feiss, the creator of Cow & Chicken and I Am Weasel, served as an in-house supervising animator, storyboard artist and character designer for the state-side production. Much of the film's animation was outsourced to foreign studios, such as Wang Film Productions in Taipei, Taiwan (from which Yang Chih Tsang was the directing animator) and its Bangkok, Thailand-based division (from which Jov Huang and Shih-fu Liao were supervising animators), Phoenix Animation in Toronto, Ontario (from which Julian Harris was the directing animator), A-Film in Copenhagen, Denmark (from which Jorgen Lerdam was the directing animator), Dino Animation in London, England (from which Dino Athanassiou was a sequence director), Red Rover in London, England (from which Andy Knight was a directing animator), Scowling Wolf in St Leonards, Australia (from which Peter Sheehan and Richard Zaloudek were art directors), Catflap Animation in Crows Nest, Australia (from which Maurice Glacomini was a supervising animator), Franck & Franck in Paris, France (from which Emmanuel Franck was a supervising animator) and Screen Animation Ireland LTD in Dublin, Ireland. Release Box office Although the budget is unknown, the film earned $2,256,118 during its opening weekend and grossed $8,620,678 in its theatrical release. Critical reception Lacey Chabert was nominated for a Young Artists' Best Performance in a Voiceover by a Young Artist Award for her role as Anne-Marie, but lost to Jonathan Taylor Thomas from The Adventures of Pinocchio. Sheena Easton's Sasha and George Hearn's Red/the Devil in particular have been held up as examples of well-done voice acting carrying an animated film. Accolades (please add this) Young Artist Awards (please add this) Quotes * Annabelle: (appearing on top of the clouds, much to to the other angel dogs gather to her) Quiet, quiet, quiet, everyone! I've got terrible news! * Charlie: '(''dryly to himself) Oh, yeah, the flying nun. * '''Annabelle: Gabriel's Horn has fallen from Heaven and landed on Earth in the heart of New Orleans. * (Most of the angle dogs gasps to their flabbergastion) * Angel Dog#1: Oh! no! * Angel Dog#2: This is terrible! * St. Bernard angel: But without the horn, the Pearly Gates can't be opened. * Scottish terrier angel: And no more dogs would get into Heaven! * Charlie: '(''himself quietly) Lucky dogs. * '''Annabelle: Reginald, you're our most-decorated angel. I need you to go back to go back to Earth to retrieve it. * Charlie: '(''enthusiastically) Go back? * '''Reginald: (clears throat) Anabelle, I would consider it a great-- * Charlie: '(''interrupts him to Annabelle) Whoa, time out (picks Reginald up) You can't send Reggie. Look at him, for heaven's sake! They got rats down there bigger than this. * '''St. Bernard angel: He's right! I'll go! * Charlie: '(''shuts the St. Bernard angel by put Reginald to his mouth) We are talking the mean streets of Orleans here, ace, not mount happy-go-lucky. * '''Labrador angel: Send me, Ana-- * Charlie: '(''places the lab's halo to his muzzle) Anabelle, you'll need someone who can zip there and back before big gabe finds his horn missing-- someone who knows the ropes and the dopes, someone-- * '''Annabelle: Just like you. * Charlie: '''Me? well, I don't know. I'd have to check with my people and get back to you. Oh, what the heck? I'll do it. * '''Annabelle: Maybe you can do something besides make a nuisance of yourself. * Charlie: '(''leaving her) Right, right. I'll be in touch. * '''Annabelle: Hold it! (Charlie stops) To find the horn, follow your ears. Steady, heavenly tone that only angels can hear. * Charlie: '(''proceeding leaving) Only angels. Got it. * '''Annabelle: Oh, wait wait wait! (Charlie stops to his annoyance) You're on your own. I can give you one miracle to be used only in an emergency. (She casts him with a touch of magic to him) * Charlie: 'Ooh! (''smiles) One per customer. Got it. * '''Annabelle: (runs to halt Charlie) Charlie, Charlie, Charlie! This is serious! If the horn falls into the wrong hands, it could mean disaster for us all! * Charlie: 'You can count on Charlie. * (''As Charlie leaves Annabelle, their halos got tangled to each other just before Annabelle grabs it back to herself) * '''Annabelle: Oh, just to make sure, I'm sending Itchy along with you. * Itchy: '(''flabbergasted) Oh no! But I just got here! (being magically carried away to the air) Wait just a sec-- I--I still have death lag! * (Annabelle strips off Charlie's robe before Charlie happily jumps through the large cloud hole to return earth) * 'Charlie: '''Whoo! Yahoo! * (''Itchy however, struggles to get back to his place, but the current is too strong) * '''Itchy: I just remembered-- I have flying lessons after lunch! * Annabelle: (strips Itchy's robe and halo off, before Itchy is dropped down to the hole with Charlie. She calls down to the hole) Bring back the horn, Charles! Otherwise, there'll be heaven to pay! * Charlie: (calling) Got it! Trivia * In this sequel, Charlie was voiced by Charlie Sheen, who replaced Burt Reynolds from the first film due to Burt Reynolds participating in the 1996 films Citizen Ruth, Striptease ''and ''Mad Dog Time. * With this sequel, alongside with the following TV series and specials, All Dogs Go To Heaven is considered as DreamWorks' first animated feature franchise.